How To Tell Your Friends You're Dating
by AdamTobiasGrayson
Summary: Pyrrha, Blake, and Weiss are dating but are skeptical about telling their friends. How will their friends react? How will others react?


Weiss awoke with a start, reaching out for someone on instinct. Her hand squeezed something soft and started to settle down, realizing her companion hadn't left her. However the whimper she heard made her open her eyes. Weiss realized she had inadvertently groped her companions breast.

She finally looked up to see Blake grinning down at her, "I would ask if you're okay but part of me thinks you wanted an excuse."

Weiss yanked her hand away, frowning as her cheeks heated up, "T-that is not true! I had that dream again."

Blake closed her book and sat it on the bedside table before pulling Weiss closer, "It's just a dream, Weiss."  
"I know that." Weiss sighed. "But it could come true."

The Faunus slowly ran her hand down the alabaster ponytail, knowing it would help ease Weiss' nerves. "Weiss. Trust me. It's not going to happen. Your father is not going to get rid of me. You made me fall in love with you. You are stuck with me." Blake grinned.

Weiss chuckled, "Well, I wouldn't say it in a bad way."

"I should hope not. Your dream is just that, a dream. It's not going to come true okay?"  
"All right." Weiss relented.

"Good." Blake said, planting a soft kiss on top of her girlfriend's head. Weiss smiled at the action, so Blake did it once more before she went back to stroking Weiss' hair. She held her tight, enjoying the closeness for a little longer. The Faunus had gotten quite used to this scenario, Weiss snuggling up to her in the night. Only this time Weiss came to find her after school, worn out from her classes. She wasn't as used to this, as it hardly ever happened but Blake was not going to complain.

They had been dating for nearly a year now and Weiss still feared her father would "dispose" of Blake. Being a Faunus and a former member of the White Fang, there was no way the Schnee patriarch would approve of her. Blake didn't care of course, she wasn't going to let someone separate her from Weiss. She did care about Weiss' feelings however and wouldn't instigate anything if he didn't. And of course he would start something so they both decided not to attempt it as of yet. Especially since there was another aspect of their relationship they hadn't even told their friends yet.

"So, Weiss? When are we going to tell Yang and Ruby?" Blake decided to bring this up, as Weiss was somewhat avoiding it.

"I don't know. How do we tell them? I'm not even sure Ruby would understand at first. You know how she can be." Weiss replied.

Blake nodded slightly, "Well, yeah. But that's why you explain it to her until she does understand. She's not dumb, she just takes things differently than others."

Weiss opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a knock on the door and a familiar face poked inside the door, "Hello again."

"Hey, Pyr." Blake gave the redhead a smile.

Pyrrha shut the door behind her, walking into the room, "Is today cuddling day?"

"I suppose it is. Come join us." Weiss offered.

The redhead grinned, "Don't mind if I do." Pyrrha walked over to the bed and laid on the edge as the duo scooted over to make some room. She put her head on Blake's shoulder, "So, what are we talking about?"

Blake spoke before Weiss could once again, "When we're going to tell the others about us."  
"Don't they already know about us?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Well, they know about Blake and I, but not that we're dating you as well." Weiss admitted.

Pyrrha gave the duo a surprised look, "Really? I would've thought we made it quite obvious."

"I think they're more confused honestly."

"Well, then, how are we gonna tell them?"

Weiss gave Pyrrha a shrug, "I'm not sure."  
"I can talk to Nora and Ren. Perhaps Jaune as well."

"That works." Weiss nodded. "I'm surprised you hadn't told them sooner."  
Pyrrha frowned, "Well, Jaune was kind of upset when you started dating Blake. I wasn't sure how he'd take it if I told him I was also dating you. Or give him any ideas."  
"Yeah, don't give him any ideas."

Blake nodded, "Weiss, you handle Yang and I'll handle Ruby."  
"Why do I have to deal with the oaf?"

"Because, I know how to talk to Ruby."  
Weiss sighed, "Fine."

JNPR Dorm

Nora sighed, tossing her headphones onto the floor beside her bed.

"What's wrong?" Ren questioned. Jaune was looking up from his X-Ray and Vav comic.

Nora shook her head, "Nothing really. I just can't stop thinking about Pyrrha."  
Jaune sat up against his headboard, "And Pyrrha makes you sad?"

Another shake of the head from Nora. "No. More like jealous."  
Ren gave his oldest friend an odd look, "Jealous?"

"Well, yeah. Pyrrha has two girlfriends that love her. I've never had someone who loves me."  
"We love you, Nora." Jaune gave her a smile.

Nora rolled her eyes as Ren spoke, "She doesn't mean that kind of love."  
"Oh." Jaune hide his red cheeks behind his comic. "Wait, Pyrrha has two girlfriends?"

Ignoring his friend for the moment, Ren patted Nora on her shoulder, "It's all right, Nora."

Nora nodded, "I know. I mean, I'm not mad at Pyrrha or anything, she's like the sister I always wanted! She's so nice and I'm really glad she's happy and I'm not going to let my own feelings get in-between us because it's not even her fault I feel like this. I just wish I could have that too."

"And you will." A voice from the doorway made the trio jump. Pyrrha was standing in the doorway, a soft smile on her face. "You'll find someone one day. You don't need to rush it."

"I know." Nora nodded.

"So, you guys already know then?" Pyrrha asked.

Ren smiled, "Yeah. It was kind of obvious after awhile. I think it's nice. You deserve to be happy."  
"Yeah! You're always trying to make us happy. It's nice to see you being happy for a change."

Jaune blinked, "Pyrrha, you're really dating Weiss and Blake?"  
Pyrrha look over at him, she could see the confusion in his eyes, but he didn't seem sad. "Yes. I am."

"And that works? No one's jealous?"

"No one's jealous."

Jaune nodded, "That's good. How did I not see it before?"

Pyrrha chuckled, "Well, you never saw that I had a crush on you before."  
"You had a crush on me?" Jaune exclaimed.

RWBY Dorm

As Blake and Pyrrha exited the dorm room and went off in their separate directions, Yang had come around the corner in time to see them both exit and Weiss start to exit. Yang frowned at the sickingly sweet smile Weiss gave them. She hated it, hated seeing what Weiss was doing. She had to stop it.

Seeing Weiss was about to leave the room Yang rushed forward, pushing Weiss inside the dorm quickly shutting and locking the door after her.

Weiss stumbled back, almost tumbling over from the force. "Yang? What in the world are you doing?!"

"I can't just stand by and watch this anymore, Weiss." Yang said. "Blake is my best friend and I'm not going to let you hurt her anymore."

Weiss blinked, stunned, confused, "What? Yang, what are you taking about?"

"This. This thing with you and Pyrrha and Blake. It has to stop." The playfulness usually found in Yang's tone was gone.

"Excuse me?" Weiss' rage flared. "You aren't my parent! You cannot tell me who I can and cannot date!"  
"Look, it was fine when you were with Blake. You weren't hurting anyone and you both seemed really happy."  
Weiss intervened, "We are happy!"  
Yang leveled her with a glare, "Are you serious? You're joking aren't you? Are you that selfish? I thought you were changed!"  
"What the hell are you talking about!? What is your problem?! Are you jealous or something? Is that it?"  
"Jealous? Hell no! You're using Blake and Pyrrha!"

Weiss stepped back, "W-what?"  
Yang clenched her fists, "Stop playing innocent! You're dating both Blake and Pyrrha. You're two timing them."

"What? Is that what you-" Weiss couldn't help herself and started to laugh. "Yang, that's not-"  
"Don't laugh!" Yang took a threatening step forward. "I'm serious!"

Weiss managed to settle down, putting her hands on Yang's shoulders. "Yang. Let me explain."  
"Yes, explain yourself."  
"It's true, I am dating Blake and Pyrrha. But Blake and Pyrrha are dating each other as well. We are all dating each other. They know everything."  
Yang's jaw dropped, "W-what?"  
"You seriously thought I was two timing them? Is that how little you think of me?" Weiss was slightly hurt. She thought Yang was smarter than that.

"N-no! It's not that. I…just…you seemed to be sneaking around with them and being lovey with one right in front of the other. I…I didn't know!"

"It's okay. But next time before you fly of the handle, how about you ask what's going on?"

Yang's cheeks were a deep red, "Y-yeah. I'm really sorry, Weiss."

"Just don't do it again."

Yang nodded, "I learned my lesson. But now you have to tell me. How are Blake and Pyrrha in bed?" Yang grinned, "I bet you've had them both at once huh? Come on! You have to share the dirty details with me!"  
"Oh, Dust."

Outside Beacon Academy

Blake found Ruby outside, sitting under a tree with a plastic container of strawberries. She gave Blake a grin when she saw her. "Blake!"

Blake couldn't help the smile. Ruby was always so happy to see her friends. "There you are, Ruby. What are you doing out here?"  
"Just enjoying the breeze and sunshine."

"What about homework?"  
"I'll do that later on." Ruby said innocently.

Blake chuckled, "Just like your sister."

"She taught me only the best." Ruby grinned.

Blake sat next to Ruby under the tree. "You sure nothing's wrong?'  
Ruby nodded, "Yeah. Why?"  
Blake shrugged, "Usually you don't sit by yourself unless something's wrong."  
"Don't worry, Blake. I'm okay."  
"Good. Well, I um. I had something I wanted to talk to you about."

Ruby looked at her curiously, "Is this a Faunus thing?"

"Um, no. It's about me and Weiss and Pyrrha."

"Oh, you mean that you're all in love?"

Blake blinked, genuinely surprised. Yes, she was aware Ruby isn't as dumb as it could seem but she wasn't sure she knew about the relationship with how innocent she is. "H-how did you know?"  
"Well, Dad always told me you only have sex with the person you love and you have sex with both of them."  
Blake's blush was visible from a distance, "W-what!? Ruby! How would you even know that?!"  
"Cause I've seen sometimes that Weiss moves to your bed with you when you think Yang and I are asleep. And then I see when Pyrrha sneaks into the room and you all try to be extra quiet. And if you're not in your bed you're in Weiss' or you both snuck out to meet Pyrrha somewhere, I assume. Plus-"  
Blake quickly slapped her hand across Ruby's mouth, her hidden ears now a slight tinge of red. "R-Ruby. You will never tell your sister what you saw. Okay?" Ruby nodded and Blake continued. "I'm sorry. That you saw I mean…if we thought you would wake up we never would've-"  
Ruby gently moved Blake's hand off of her, "It's okay. You're all happy. I'm glad. You're cute together."  
"T-thanks."  
Ruby smiled, standing up and stretching before she started to walk away. She stopped, turned around to look at Blake and said, "Yang already knows by the way." Then she started back for the Academy.

Blake scrambled to her feet chasing after her, calling her name the while.

Unknown to Blake and Ruby there were two people who overheard their conversation. Sitting at a nearby table where Sun and Neptune, both in shock at what they heard.

"Was she serious?" Neptune questioned.

"She didn't sound like she was kidding." Sun said. "Did you see how red she was?"

Neptune rubbed the back of his head, "That's strange though. Now she's not only dating Weiss but she's dating Pyrrha too? I kind of thought it was just a fling."

"Blake's not one for flings. She's too serious." Sun said. "If it makes her happy then I guess that's all that matters but still. Did she not pick up on my signals?"  
Neptune laughed, "Signals? Dude, you might as well been flying a flag that said I like Blake."  
Sun scoffed, "Not like you were any better."

"I have more reason to complain than you do. I mean look at me." Neptune smiled, showing his sparkling teeth.

The monkey Faunus shook his head, "Yeah, yeah. Look, man, we just have to face facts. Weiss and Blake are dating Pyrrha."  
"Excuse me?" A stern voice spoke up. Sun and Neptune turned to see Glynda Goodwitch standing next to them. "What did you say?"  
"Uh, that Weiss and Blake and Pyrrha are all dating?" Sun looked at the woman confused.

"How dare you spread such lies. I know for a fact that Blake and Weiss are dating and Pyrrha is single."  
Neptune tried to defend his friend, "But we just heard Blake admit it, miss."

"If you're going to continue with these lies then I shall have to punish you. Come along. You're going to clean the gym."  
"We're not even students here." Sun said. Any other objections were gone when Glynda gave both boys an evil glare. Reluctantly the two stood up and followed Goodwitch.

Ozpin stared out his office window, sipping his mug. The figure behind him was patiently waiting for his response.

"You have nothing to worry about. Team RWBY and team JNPR are perfectly fine."

"But he's worried."

Ozpin nodded, "I'm aware. The rumors have gotten around to him yes? You can let him know that there is no need to worry."

"I'm worried as well though. Is this really a good idea?"  
Ozpin chuckled, sipping his mug once again before turning around. "You wish to tell her she can't date anyone? Do you think she'll take that? She's already ran off to Beacon against your father's wishes."

Winter Schnee sighed, "She's my baby sister. Just because I'm not around doesn't mean I don't care."

"Of course." Ozpin nodded as he took a seat at his desk. "But Weiss is not in any danger."  
"But that Belladonna girl-"  
"Whether or not the rumors are true, I can assure you Blake Belladonna has no ill intent towards anyone, least of all your sister."

"You really think so? What if she decides she wants Nikos only?"  
Ozpin shook his head, "I don't think that will happen either. Winter, you must realize that this is Weiss' life. It is her decision to make and if this is who she wants to be with then you should be the supportive sister. Especially if the worst were to happen."  
Winter frowned, "I guess you have a point. She's not going to listen to Father now."

"I know you are not my student, Winter, but sometimes we all need a little guidance. If it makes you feel better I assure you and you're father that neither Blake Belladonna nor Pyrrha Nikos have ill intent towards Weiss Schnee. I can tell that they both love her dearly and I believe it will be good for them."

Winter nodded, "I suppose I should give them a chance before making judgments."

"Indeed. Take your sister out tomorrow if you like. I'll excuse her from classes so you can bond."

"Thank you, Ozpin. I think I'll take you up on that." Winter smiled, nodding at Ozpin before exiting his office.

Ozpin turned to look out the window again, "I have no doubt they will do many great things together."


End file.
